


Trust

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Self-Loathing, Simon trusts Baz so much, Trust, normal - Freeform, reassurence, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: In a moment of self loathing, Baz tells Simon to leave him but Simon steadfast refuses and shows how much he trusts him.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I wrote about this couple (second I've posted) so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I loved writing it. Enjoy!

"Can't you stop being dimwitted for one second, Snow," Baz growls, his white, sharp teeth gritted together painfully in his mouth, "this is important."

"For once I don't think it's me who's being stupid," I answer, running my hand through my curly hair in badly repressed frustration, "stop being so dramatic, Baz.

"Stop being dramatic! Crowley! I could kill you if I wanted to, Snow."

As if to prove his point, I catches a glimpse of his pearl white teeth, but he's not scary. Not anymore. There was a time when his being a vampire terrified me, a lot about Baz terrified me, but now? I know Baz now, too well almost and he would never hurt me, not on purpose, not anymore. So I state the obvious.

"Can't anyone?" It feels stupid, even to my ears, but it stops him in his tracks.

"What?" Baz questions, brow furrowed in confusion.

I know he heard me but I repeat myself anyway.

"Can't anyone? Kill me if they wanted to, I mean," I repeat, it doesn't feel as stupid this time, maybe it's the new confidence I put into it that wasn't there last time, "and a lot of people use to want to."

"You're mad," Baz states, his cold, grey eyes still cuts the air between us but they've lost their sharp edge, "I'm a vampire. I could kill a human in seconds."

"I'm a Normal. I have lost all my magic," I sound almost amused when I say it and I can tell he doesn't expect it as his eyebrows raise questioningly at me, "I thought we were just stating facts."

I'm faking ignorance because I hate where this conversation is going. It goes the same way every single time. Baz states every reason I shouldn't be with him and I tell him I don't care until he drops it till the next time.

"Don't fake ignorance, you're ignorant enough as it is," Baz snaps, he's annoyed that I'm trying to steer the conversation somewhere else than where he wants it to go.

Then, I have an idea.

"Go on then," I walk closer to him so I'm right up in his face, I lower my voice and say, "do it. Bite me, Baz."

I can feel his breath hitch in alarm and confusion. I look up straight into his eyes, which have transformed from anger and self-loathing to confusion and almost fear. It's all swirling around in his grey orbs.

If I was ever worried about what Baz would do, I'm certainly not now. He looks like I've just told him I'm going to kill his whole family within the hour. I lift my chin to expose my neck even more, something I've done many of times in the past in different circumstances but with the same vampire.

He pushes me away forcefully, like I've just burnt him. I stumble at the sudden force but somehow keep my footing. There is no doubt right now that he's scared, I can see it in his face that's usually closed off from emotion.

"Snow...Simon, this isn't a joke," Baz's voice comes out choked, fearful, I almost regret what I've just done because he looks lost and scared and I hate seeing him like that.

"I'm not joking, Baz. You won't hurt me. Don't you get it? I trust you," I try to put as much emotion as I can into my voice as I say it.

"You shouldn't, Simon. I-I don't want to hurt you," Baz rubs his hand against his pale face, probably trying to collect his thoughts or distract himself from my blood flowing through my veins.

I move closer to him and cup his cold cheek with my warm hand. I can feel his breath on my face as I lean into him, I brush my lips with his. It's soft full of unspoken words that I've never been able to say. I always find words hard to find so this is my only way. I move my hands into his pitch black hair. No pun intended.

"You're a vampire," I breath, voice quiet because we're so close that nothing needs to be loud, "but it doesn't matter because you won't hurt me, you won't hurt anyone."

"I thought I was a villain," Baz whispers back, his breath brushing my cheeks cold and warm at the same time.

"I thought you were too but you're not. You're a man, you're Baz Pitch and I love you," I mutter leaning up slightly to kiss him again, my eyes flutter closed letting myself get lost in Baz for a few moments.

"You said you love me?"

His voice is gentle. Years ago I would never believe you if you'd told me Baz had the ability to speak gently, let alone that he'd speak like that to me. I open my eyes again, looking into his usually cold eye that are now full of emotions that I can't put into words.

"You said it first, I just didn't say it back," I answers, the corners of my lips turning up in a small smile, "but I do, Baz, I love you."

"Love you too, Snow."

Back to the last name, I think with a hint of fondness. Okay, a lot of fondness. I shake my head slightly and breath out a laugh.

"You called me Simon before."

"Prove it," Baz answers, smirking in a way that's completely Baz by definition.

He's back to being Baz again. The Baz everyone knows and sometimes hates. But I know him better, in a different way than other people do. I know him good and bad but I love him regardless. Who thought I'd ever say that? I love Baz Pitch, a vampire and a former villain. I didn't think I would but I know everyone knew it would happen eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed. Constructive criticism is also welcomed with open arms. Thank you for reading! Let me know if I should do any more stories on these two, I love them so much.


End file.
